The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also correspond to implementations of the claimed technology.
Traditionally, users have interacted with electronic devices (such as a computer or a television) or computing applications (e.g., computer games) using external input devices (e.g., a keyboard or mouse). The user manipulates the input devices to facilitate communication of user commands to the electronic devices or computing applications to perform a particular operation (e.g., selecting a specific entry from a menu of operations). Conventional input devices, however, can be quite unfriendly. They can include multiple buttons and complex configurations, making correct use of these input devices challenging to the user. Unfortunately, actions performed on an input device generally do not correspond in any intuitive sense to the resulting changes on, for example, a screen display controlled by the device. Input devices can also be lost, and the frequent experience of searching for misplaced devices has become a frustrating staple of modern life.
Touch screens implemented directly on user-controlled devices have obviated the need for separate input devices. A touch screen detects the presence and location of a “touch” performed by a user's finger or other object on the display screen, enabling the user to enter a desired input by simply touching the proper area of a screen. Unfortunately, touch screens are impractical for many applications (e.g., large entertainment devices, devices that the user views from a distance, etc.). Therefore, there is a need for improved touch-free mechanisms that enable users to interact with devices and/or applications.